


Uncovered lies

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark!Tony, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sith Lord Loki, Star Wars AU, Torture, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been weeks since Tony's been thrown into quarantine. The countless interrogations and pity visits were starting to get on his nerves and he still didn't know what happened to his Sith Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered lies

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Veiled truths. It is essential to read that first.
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing it just a day after I finished my other piece, but it somehow happened, mostly because the title was haunting me and I didn't want to forget it.  
> Read the tags, because there is mention of suicide and it might be triggering to some.  
> I am no expert in Star Wars lore so if something isn't right, it's because I only watched the movies and it was a long time ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

It has been weeks since Tony's been thrown into quarantine. The countless interrogations and pity visits were starting to get on his nerves, especially Steve's pained expression every time he came to check up on him.

Since their capture, when Stark tried to defend himself and Loki from being taken and failed miserably, he hasn't heard anything about the Sith Lord. No one would tell him what happened to him even when Tony threw a fit and refused to eat as a sign of deviance; they just drugged him and forced him to take an IV drip.

He was worried sick about Loki, but since the demands and threats didn't budge Councilor Fury the engineer had to take another approach. Being certain that they monitored his every move in the small, white cell Tony started to show signs of coming out of mind control. At first he started subtle: fake nightmares, headaches and very convincing attacks of soul crushing regret. It worked especially good on Steve when they quietly talked about all the horrors Tony was supposedly starting to realize he took part in. In truth, while in the inventor's company Loki didn't commit anything more atrocious than abusing his position and guaranteeing them good accommodations after intimidating some clerks. Earlier, Tony remembered now, the Sith Lord usually showed up to fuck up various Jedi missions, but after Tony's abduction they kept as far away from the Order as possible and focused more on excavating long lost holocrons.

Stark actually felt guilty about lying to his former teammates, but he was never as noble as them, not a true hero, just a guy with a highly advanced suit of armor. He liked them as much as it was needed, but they never really bonded... not like he did with Loki. With the Sith Lord he felt free, not restricted by any moral rights. They could go everywhere, be everything. They could fucking rule the Universe if they wanted, but that wasn't the point. With Loki he felt like he belonged and it felt good to be wanted not because of what he had or what kind of tech he could invent next, but who he was. Although he was sometimes worried that all those feeling might have been induced by the Force Loki imbued his arc reactor with. But even if it was true there was another issue the inventor couldn't disregard: he was in love, truly and madly in love with the impossible Sith Lord. Tony Stark - the heartbreaker of millions, in love! And he couldn't get even a snippet of info about his love interest, damn it, so it was time to exploit a weakness of a certain Captain that coincidentally was visiting at the moment and glaring at him with those blue, puppy eyes.

'Steve?' Tony whispered hoarsely. He faked another nightmare that night and Rogers came a few hours later to _keep him company and listen if he wanted to share_ , so share he would.

'Yes Tony?'

'What happened to the guy?' He started slowly, hesitantly as if he was afraid that Loki's influence would reach him again if he were to mention it. 'What happened to Loki? You guys locked him up somewhere far away, didn't you? Or is he dead? Please tell me that he's dead!' The distress in Stark's voice was real, because if they executed Loki he would unleash hell upon them.

Rogers squirmed on the small, uncomfortable cot the cell was equipped with.

'I need to know,' the inventor continued looking straight into the knight's eyes, 'if he suffered as much as I did being under his boot.'

'He...' It was apparent that Steve was ordered to keep his mouth shut in regards of Loki's person, but he was a terrible liar too and Tony was certain he could get the information he wanted if only he played it well.

The inner struggle went on for a while and then Steve sighed defeated.

'He's being kept in this facility, but you mustn't worry! He's been personally interrogated by Fury and you know how he can be with prisoners.' The Captain's jaw shut tight, discomfort plain on his face. Oh yes, he knew Fury's ways and if he did something to Loki he would pay dearly for it.

But instead of voicing his concerns Stark just nodded as if pleased.

'But what about his powers? You bound them, right?'

'They drugged him with the same stuff that Bruce was taking before...' Steve shifted his eyes away from Tony's before sadness clouded them.

Before he was forced to overdose when doctors couldn't manage his aggression... Bruce always was a Force sensitive fellow and one day he might have been a very powerful Jedi. Yet he never wanted to be one, his passion lay in science and together with Tony they wasted many a night discussing it.

The Order feared what Bruce could become if he were to be consumed by his rage, so they came up with treatment that was supposed to help manage the episodes of fury the doctor sometimes experienced, but instead it damaged him to such extend that the force drainage finally made him mad and he killed himself. Tony could still remember how he looked like short before he made this decision; he wouldn't wish it upon even his worst enemies and to have Loki go through it... No, the time for idle waiting was over, but he needed one thing and to get it he had to spill some blood...

~

It took little effort to convince Rogers that thanks to the nightmares he didn't sleep at night and therefore was now really tired. Steve left in a hurry promising to visit again soon. Tony waved him goodbye and promptly collapsed on his small cot. For show, because he was certain there were at least four cameras installed in his cell he yawned widely and haphazardly covered himself with a thin blanket.

The waiting was killing him, but on the other hand he had plenty of time to come up with a rescue plan and sometime after three hours of feigning sleep he started to act it out. First he quickened his breathing and started trashing, limbs caught between the folds of the thin blanket. Then a scream tore itself from his chest and Tony braced himself before tumbling from his bed to the hard tile floor. He hoped the guards were watching as he crawled towards the bathroom. He was babbling incoherent pleas and forced himself to stand on shaking legs in front of a sink. Internally Tony congratulated himself on the act and hoped he didn't overdo it. Now was the tricky part... Stark lifted his fear-stricken face and looked briefly into the mirror before shattering it with his fist. The shards flew everywhere, some even got lodged in his skin and blood started flowing down his arm as he fell to the ground. As if on cue the guards rushed in aiming for his hands to immobilize him. Tony struggled with them shouting that they would not force him again to betray his friends, but soon he was overpowered and subjugated. Then a third person came into the room and applied a sedative that sent him straight into the black void, but before his eyes shut entirely Tony smiled briefly and the last thought that occupied his mind before he went under rang of victory.

~

He woke up some time later all bruised and battered with hands neatly wrapped in white bandages. It wasn't the first time he did this to learn how the guards would react, but it was the first successful attempt at acquiring what he needed to get himself and Loki out of here; a small ear piece - standard issue worn by all the guards. Slowly he took it out from between the blanket folds thanking any god that would listen that it wasn't discovered and put it on. After counting to two hundred he sighed out when no guard came bursting through the door and angled his head so no one could see his lips moving.

'Jarvis... you listening?' He waited with a bathed breath, the seconds stretching infinitely and had to suppress a wide grin when the answer finally came.

 _'Always sir. I had secured the connection, please lay still for a moment so I can loop the video feed._ '

And then:

 _'Done. What do you need of me sir?_ ' His AI asked, efficient as always.

'First, let me tell you that you are awesome and I love you,' Tony grinned.

 _'The feeling is mutual sir._ '

'Aww you're making me blush!' The smile faded as Stark stood up and stretched. 'Now to business. I need you to find where Sith Lord Loki is held and a safest route from here to him. Tell me the Avengers status, are they all here?'

 _'I unlocked the door sir, please turn left._ ' After that a string of information buzzed in Tony's ear piece as he made his way down into the bellows of the citadel they were held in, Jarvis' familiar voice guiding him safely through the patrols and personnel.

After what felt like hours he finally reached a pair of nondescript doors where the Sith was supposedly imprisoned.

 _'Sir, Councilor Fury is the only person with the prisoner at the moment_ ,' Jarvis warned. _'And Loki is held within a stasis field I still haven't gain access to._ '

'Hurry up then, I will take care of Fury.'

The doors opened quietly and Stark slipped in. The room was high vaulted and dimly lit, it reminded him of a storage facility of some sorts. The only light came from the back of the room where strung up against a wall hanged Loki. Naked, except a pair of black pants, he was leaning forward in the stasis field Jarvis spoke about. His face was obscured by his long, black tresses, but Tony saw blood smeared all over his chest and arms. In the harsh white light he looked like death incorporated - pale and thin. Next to him, at arm’s length stood Fury. He was talking at the Sith, but from this distance Stark couldn't understand the words.

'How much longer Jarvis?' The engineer whispered slowly moving forward not taking his eyes off Fury.

 _'Approximately 173 seconds sir_ ,' the AI estimated. Tony nodded to himself and moved so his footsteps wouldn't be muffled anymore.

'I could feel you approach a long time ago Stark,' Fury said without turning back, his one good eye staying on Loki the whole time who stirred upon hearing Tony's name.

'Well shit, and here I thought I could shout **_surprise motherfucker!_** just behind your back and give you a heart attack,' Tony smiled dangerously when the Councilor half turned his way with a scowl. The Sith meanwhile lifted his eyes just enough to peer at Tony through his matted hair.

'What are you doing here Stark?'

'I came to free Loki. Obviously.'

He exchanged a quick glance with the captive and the Sith nodded faintly behind Fury's back.

'Without your armor you don't stand a chance Stark,' the Councilor snorted looking with pity at the inventor. Tony just shrugged and casually took out a blaster from the back of his pants he snatched from a room along the way and aimed it at Fury's skull.

'How 'bout that?'

With a head shake the man just smirked and spread out his hands.

'You know as good as I do that it won't work Stark, but by all means _try your luck_.'

Tony shot out a series, but as expected it was deflected by a force field and Fury's smug face only pissed him off. He then took out a throwing knife, but his aim was so off that it went past Fury and hit the wall behind him.

'Pathetic, without your toys you are just an arrogant bastard Stark and thanks to that arrogance you will die here.'

The Councilor took a step forward and extended his arm towards the inventor. An invisible force squeezed his throat and lifted him into the air. Tony gurgled startled as he clawed his skin to fight the pressure cutting his oxygen supply. Fury's face was impassive, void of any trace of anger or any other emotion.

'You even made it easier for me by coming here, now I will have a leverage to use more... persuasive methods to get what I want from this Sith scum. And when the Avengers come and see your mangled body at his feet they'll gladly help me.'

'I don't think so,' Stark croaked and Fury's eye widened when a sudden pain bloomed in his side. The Councilor grunted and his concentration snapped releasing Stark from his death grip. The inventor fell to the ground and started coughing when his lungs filled with air at last. Meanwhile Loki pressed the small throwing knife deeper into Fury's body and dragged it upwards with all the strength he had left.

'I... couldn't feel you,' Fury hissed as his lungs slowly started filling with blood and red bubbles appeared in the corners of his lips.

Loki just smiled mirthlessly.

'You suppressed my Force, remember?'

The Sith pushed the body forward and watched as it fell to the ground. He then made his way towards his savior and helped him to up.

'I thought I lost you,' he whispered looking Tony over searching for injuries, but aside from the inflamed skin around his throat he seemed fine.

'Fuck no, you're stuck with me now gorgeous!' He wanted to say more, but a message in the ear piece stopped his words, instead he listened intensely for once.

'Jarvis says that someone noticed my absence. We have to go! We have a shuttle waiting in the hangar. Come on!'

Both bruised and battered they somehow managed to reach their destination without bigger incidents thanks to Jarvis' artificial eyes. Taking up his place at the pilot's seat Tony smiled brightly at the Sith.

'Where to my lord?'

'Anywhere but here,' Loki smiled back and with the engines roar they were gone.

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: [Horns of Mischief](http://horns-of-mischief.tumblr.com)
> 
> I thrive on your lovely comments and reviews!


End file.
